Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Star Crawl)
The Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (aka USSR aka CCCP) originated on one of the various Earths with in the galaxy that serves as Star Crawl's setting. Territory Soviet Home System * Earth ** Moon: Zveda (moon base) * Mars * Venus History The History of the USSR in game is meant to be speculated by the players but the basic concept is that the USSR didn't disband and that at some point the world embraced Communism- for example the USA has become the Soviet States of America. How these events, and when these events, transpired on the Earth that is at the center of the USSR faction has yet to be finalized in the lore. The Faction at large serves as the player's source for Soviet themed equipment, utilities, and vehicles. I'm sure that with the inclusion of such items players will come up with their own theories regarding the history of it's Earth. What is known is that certain items reflect a future as envisioned in the Soviet Union. Faction Relations The USSR will almost always go to war with the Kosmisch Reich upon first contact. Internal Affairs and Policy The following are some notes on the USSR in order to better portray the faction in the setting; Organization of Government Legal Facts Faction Related Items, Utilities, and Vehicles Space Suits * 23rd Century Soviet Space Suit - Modeled after the suits in 'Humanoid Woman', a 1980s Soviet Science Fiction film set in the 23rd century.. * Venusian Expeditionary Suit - Modeled after the suits in 'First Spaceship on Venus', a 1960s Soviet Science Fiction film set in the year 1985. Vehicles: Airships * Soviet Atomic Dirigible (Modified) - This vehicle is based on an Airship that appeared in a 1960s Soviet Magazine. The only issue with it's original design is that if built as shown the ship wouldn't have sufficient lifting gas to get it off the ground. The design in game has rectified this issue by making some rooms smaller and the engine more compact. Vehicles: Wheeled * NAMI-013 * ZIS-112 Weapons * AK-47 Mini-Games There are few games-with-in-a-game we can offer but I feel offering them will be immersive and provide character to the setting. The USSR Faction's territory is a place where one can find games such as Tetras and, If possible, Morskoi Boi- the most popular arcade game in our world's USSR. Developer Notes Inspiration for Portrayal For the USSR I've pulled from soviet Science Fiction it's self and Fiction about Soviets in Space to generate content. I have also pulled from alternate history and factual history. My inspiration for it's inclusion derived from curiosity regarding the Soviet Union and the Cold War. Curiosity that came from my own admiration of the 30s, 40s, and 50s. My decision was perhaps influenced by the realization that certain science fiction I enjoy; such as First Spaceship to Venus are Soviet Science Fiction stories modified for an American audience. The presence of Mid-Century Retro-Futurist designs in the game might be compared to Bethesda's Fallout series but derives mostly from my own interest in the 1950s. Research Notes While coming up with the USSR's portrayal in the game I did research into the USSR and had to make decisions from the USSR's religious stance to it's government structure as by the 1990s such was changing. Ultimately I went with the longest standing examples of both; which is why the USSR has a Premier and not a President as it's Head of State. It's also why the USSR has it's pre-1991 stance on Religion. The Soviet Union was unofficially an Atheist state aimed at eliminating religious thought though a gradual process of restricting it's propagation and providing a secular education aimed at discrediting religious 'myths'. By the 1990s it had become less 'iron fisted' and inn-acted Criminal Code Article 143 which criminalized the hindrance of a religious function. The 90s, which was near the end of the Soviet Union in our world, is noted for having been an era where the USSR relaxed it's civil restrictions. Sources Category:Star Crawl